Beware of Shiny Things
by miki230
Summary: Harry should have known not to touch it. Sadly, when has Harry ever listened when he is NOT to do something? Now Harry is trapped in the time of Tom Riddle. Slash, Timetravel, Albus Bashing and dark Harry. Will contain lemons in the near future!
1. Chapter 1

**Beware Shiny things!**

**Summary: Harry should have known not to touch it. Sadly, when has Harry ever listened when he is ****NOT**** to do something? Now Harry is trapped in the time of Tom Riddle.**

**A/N: Okay, this is kind of random but it sounded fun in my head. This story is Mpreg and Tim travel!!! **

**Read and Review Please!!!**

* * *

**Harry's PoV**

Summer…I hate summer! Summer is when I get sent to my abusive relatives. Yippy, 2 whole months of little to no food!

Harry Potter, Boy-who-won't-fucking-die weeding a garden and being starved!

Wouldn't that make a head line for Rita Skeeter. So yeah, here I am, Harry Potter, weeding my Aunt's garden on my 16 birthday. I mean really, I just lost my godfather and they are going to make me weed a freaking garden!?

Anyway, the work isn't that bad but the heat it horrible. The nice thing is that I can bury my hands in the cool dirt to try and cool off. On one of these attempts my fingers brushed something sleek hard and cold.

I, being the ever curious Gryffindor, started to dig the mystery object up.

**General PoV**

"Whoa." The object turned out to be a lovely silver ring with an emerald on it. The band was made of twin snakes the mouths were open to hold the gem. "This is lovely."

Harry smiled and slipped the ring on to his left ring finger. His smile grew when he saw that it fit perfectly. This ring felt very familiar, it was as though he was forgetting something very important.

He cast a wandless spell that couldn't be traced to clean the ring and his hands before heading inside. He was stopped by his aunt.

"Who said you could come inside? You have not finished your chore!" She smacked him. Harry sighed and raised his hand to his cheek. There was blood where her nail had bit into his cheek. He heard her gasp and felt her grab his hand.

"Where did you get that? You don't deserve something so beautiful you freak." He knew she was talking about the ring.

"I found it and it is mine!" Harry growled and tried to snatch his hand back. She had a vice grip though and didn't release him.

"Give it to me." She started trying to pry it off his hand. Harry was angry and ripped his hand away. He covered the ring with his other hand and gasped. He could feel magic.

Before he could even think to say anything he felt the pull on his body that told him it was a portkey. He sighed mentally.

'A portkey, of course I would find a portkey!' Harry was annoyed. Why is it that he always finds trouble no matter what he does!

Harry groaned as his whole body struck the ground.

"Ouch, damn why do I always get hurt when I go somewhere?" Harry stood and looked around. "A forest…well where the fuck am I now?" Harry growled but started to walk. It wasn't long till he figured it out.

"The forbidden forest…How did I end up in the forbidden forest?" Harry walked a bit further and saw the edge of the lake. He smiled and started towards where the castle would be. As he came upon the castle he noticed quite a few things wrong. The first, being that the castle looked newer.

Harry walked closer to the castle but couldn't put his finger on what was wrong. Upon entering the castle there were more things different that Harry couldn't understand. He walked till he found the headmaster's office. He knew the Headmaster stayed there all year round.

'_Child, you are far from home. This is not your home but it is your time. You may pass but beware of what horrors lurk these halls. They are not the ones you fought before.' _

Harry stared at the gargoyle before smiling. "Not my home but my time. I guess that means I am not even in the right year. Well, if you say this is where I belong then I guess it is."

The statue let him pass.

Knocking on the door, Harry heard a voice he didn't recognize tell him to enter.

"Hello sir. I am Harry Potter. Would you mind telling me what year I am in?" Harry grinned. He knew this man from pictures. This was Professor Dippet.

"Hello my boy. The year is 1942 but may ask who you are?" Harry sighed. Life was never easy was it?

"I am Harry Potter. I am from the year 1997. I attend Hogwarts in the future and was just brought here by this ring." Harry showed the man the ring.

Dippet went to touch the ring but Harry felt the magic swell as it repelled Dippet's hand away.

"Well, that is very strong. Can you try removing it?" Harry did as told and the ring came off easily. He thought he would go back but he was still there. "Well great, that didn't work!" Harry ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"Well, until we can figure out how to send you back, why don't you stay here? We can set you up at the leaky cauldron until you find a new place to stay and then we can get you ready for your 6th year." Harry smiled.

"I may be able to do some good. I would like to do that." Harry then remembered something. "I have no money?" Dippet smiled at him.

"You would be surprised at what the goblins know." Harry smiled and flooed to Gringotts.

"Hello Mr. Potter." Harry turned shocked and saw Darknail, his account manager. "How do you know it is me?" The Goblin smiled. "We have our ways. Now let me show you how we fixed the problem with your money. We duplicated what you had and put it under a different name. Your new name is Harry James Raven. Generic I know but it works."

Now I need you to sign some papers that let us know that this is your knew Alias and I would like to run a blood test to see if you get any more money." Harry agreed and was led to a counter where he signed the documents and slit his palm and pressed it to a parchment that would tell him his lineage.

"This will only show those that have already been born."

The parchment shone black before returning to normal.

_Harry James Potter now Raven is Heir to,_

_House of Merlin_

_House of Le'fey_

_House of Ravenclaw_

_House Gryffindor_

_House of Potter_

Harry stared in shock at the paper. "I am related to the founders, Merlin and Morgana Le'fey as well?" Darknail nodded.

"Well, I might as well put the proxy money back. You are almost the richest Wizard in the world. Now you cannot touch the Potter Money but the rest has never been claimed so it is yours." Harry nodded.

"Well let's go get your money." After two short trips, Harry had enough money to buy what he needed for school and some to start looking for a house.

"If you have any recommendations for houses let me know." Darknail smiled. "One of Rowena's properties is in town. It is a 2 story cottage. All you would have to do is buy furniture." Harry grinned and accepted the deed.

Harry flooed to the cottage and sighed when he saw all the dust and what not. He cast magic to clean everything and was happy to see that the home was in good condition. He walked outside and surveyed the house.

The house had a large garden that needed weeding and a small lake behind it. The house was just outside of the town and bordered the forest. The color scheme was done in blues, greens and purples which made a lovely combination with the outside being done in blue with the inside being done in a light purple and the bedrooms being different shades of greens blues and purples.

There were 5 bedrooms, a kitchen, three bathes, a living room and a dining room. Harry was happy with the house.

"Time to go shopping!" Harry went to the floo and went to Diagon Alley. He found a nice furniture shop and stepped in.

"Hello, sir, is there anything I can do to help you?" a nice saleswoman asked. "Yes, I am in need of furniture. I just bought a new house and it has no furniture."

An hour later Harry had bought everything needed to furnish the entire house. It would all be shipped to the house and set up by the time he got home.

Next on his list was clothes that actually fit.

Harry had box upon box of leather pants, silk shirts and tight sexy shirts, boots and robes sent to the house as well.

"Now all I need is an owl and a familiar." Harry ended up at a rather shady looking shop but they sold both owls and familiars so it would have to do.

"Hello, I need an owl and a familiar of some kind." Harry asked the man at the counter. The man just grunted and pointed to the owls then to the rest of the shop.

Harry had to stop from laughing. 'I guess he speaks troll.' Harry thought as he browsed through the owls. He stopped at a large white owl. It looked exactly like Hedwig. "You are very pretty. I think I will take you." Harry picked up the silver cage and placed it on the counter before looking around the shop.

At the back of the store there was a ton of tanks containing snakes.

Harry looked through the tanks before spotting a large black and silver snake with emerald eyes.

"_Hello would you like to come withhhh me_?" Harry hissed to the snake. The snake lifted her head slowly. "_You sssspeak boy? That isss interesssting?_" it hissed back.

"_Yesss, ssso will you come?_" The snake seemed to think for a minute before answering.

"_Yesss. My name isss Siska._" Harry smiled and pulled the snake from her tank. She was about 4 feet long and was thin and sleek. Siska wrapped around his arm with her head around his neck. He walked to the counter but was told to stop by the man at the counter.

"You can take them for free just keep that snake away from me! She is a killer and she will kill you two!"

Harry looked at the snake. "_I killed my lasssst Masssster. He wasss very cruel to me._" Harry smiled at the snake and took the cage of the owl that he named Silkia. He would send a letter to the headmaster when he got home.

**Two weeks later…**

Harry smiled when the letter arrived.

Harry read the note happily and went out to by what he needed.

Harry saw a lot of people that would be the grandparents of the children he went to school with but made no comments about it.

**September 1****st**__

Harry went to the platform with his snake on his shoulder. It was easy to find a place to sit since Siska scared people away effectively.

Just as the train started to move, the door to his compartment flung open.

"So they were right. There is a new kid with a snake on the train?!" Harry stared in shock. Tom Riddle was standing in front of him!

"Hello, I am Tom Riddle, a prefect and a slytherin 6 year." He held out his hand to Harry. Harry smiled at him and extended his hand. He forgot that it was the same hand that Siska was on. Siska thought that this stranger could be a danger to Harry and went to snap.

"_Sssssisssska, no he speaks as well." _Siska blinked at the man.

"_You sssspeak?" _She asked, raising up to look the man in the eye.

"_Yesssss I do Sssssisssska. I am Tom."_ Siska nodded approvingly and slithered down to Harry's lap before coiling up and going to sleep.

Harry shook Tom's still out stretched hand and introduced himself.

"I am Harry Raven. I am new from America so I don't know what house I will be in but I am a six year as well." Tom smiled at Harry. "May I sit here?" Harry agreed and they sat together peacefully for the rest of the trip.

When they got to the platform Harry was sent with the first years. "Tom, can you take Siska? I don't want anyone to hurt her on the way to the sorting." Tom smiled and took Siska who draped herself over his neck.

Tom stroked the lovely black and silver snake. "I will take care of her. I hope you are in Slytherin because I think we would make good friends."

Harry blushed and nodded before stepping onto the boat that would take him to the school.

Harry waited as the sorting started until his name was called.

"Raven, Harry." Harry smiled and stepped up.

"_Oh, I know you. I see that I had wanted to put you in Slytherin but you wanted Gryffindor. Do you still want that…well no mater, I am putting you where I think you can do some good."_

Harry smiled, he knew what the hat would do.

"_Slytherin!!"_

Harry stood and walked over to the table. His grin grew when he watched Tom push the kid next to him off the bench to make room for Harry. Harry took the seat and laughed when Siska gave Tom a snaky kiss on the cheek before draping over both of their shoulders.

Dippet did his speech. "Welcome students. I know all of you are wondering why a 6 th year is being sorted. The reason is that he is from America but sadly lost his parents and has come to live in the house that was left him in the inheritance. Please try to make him feel at home. Do you have anything to say Mr. Raven?"

Harry stood.

"Yes actually. You can all call me Harry and I am very happy to be attending here. Now the one thing I noticed is that this school is slightly divided. I just wanted everyone to know that I could care less and that no matter who you are, if you piss me off I will kill you and I feel no remorse for that fact. As for the questions I know all you little gossiping idiots want to know, my parents were murdered."

Harry ignored everyone's gasps and retook his seat. He turned to Tom but was surprised that he was smiling at him. Tom leaned over and whispered in his ear just as the feast started.

"You are a lot like me. I feel that we will definitely be good, good friends." Harry blushed again and nodded before he started to eat.

When the feast was over Dippet came over.

"Tom, you have a spare bed in your room so why don't you let Harry bunk with you?" Tom grinned and nodded. Harry was mortified by the blush that seemed to be permanent on his face.

"That would be lovely." Tom said and helped Harry to stand.

They headed to the prefects dorms. When they reached Tom's room he stopped them. "I am sorry to say that I am also an orphan and have no money. Sorry to disappoint." He sounded bitter and Harry just smiled.

"I know how you feel. I didn't even know I was a wizard until I turned 11. I was a servant in my relative's home at the time and they despised all things magical." Harry smiled and Tom opened the portrait for him to enter.

"It is better than the cupboard under the stairs that's for sure." Tom looked at him then with shock on his face.

"How badly were you really abused?" He asked carefully. Harry sighed.

"Not too bad at first. I was left there when I was one so there is not much you can do to a baby that young. It was when I was around seven that it got bad."

Harry sighed and pulled Tom into one of the bedrooms. It was decorated so it was probably Tom's. Harry sat him on the bed and started to remove his own clothes. When he was standing on front of Tom in nothing but his boxers, he pulled his wand.

Harry cast a spell that highlighted all the scars on his body.

Tom was shocked but understood. He had many of the same marks. He stood and ran his hands over each scar.

"Belts, whips, cigarettes, knives, how did you live with this for 11 years." Harry sighed.

"11 years was just when I was brought to school. I was sent back every summer." Tom smiled slightly.

"My orphanage sucks as well. I get beat for things that I didn't even do." Harry grinned then.

"Well I just inherited a house with 5 bedrooms and I am all alone. If we really do become such good friends, move in with me. It sucks to be alone." Tom nodded and they spent the rest of the night chatting till they fell asleep together in Tom's bed.

Harry couldn't help but think that this was all so familiar but it was just so right to be able to forget that this man later killed his parents didn't even apply at the moment.

Harry and Tom slept peacefully for the first time in many years.

What neither of them noticed was that the ring on Harry's finger was glowing a lovely green. The ring knew exactly what it was doing. It was the boys that didn't yet know the real future.

* * *

**Okay!!! Hope you guys liked that!!**

**Next chapter will be up soon!!!!**

**Please Review!!!! Thank You!!!!**


	2. Snakes

**A/N: Yeah got the next chapter!**

**Please Read and Review!!!!**

* * *

**General PoV**

Harry awoke slowly. It was warm and comfortable and he had slept well for the first time in years. Harry snuggled into the pillow he was hugging and sighed happily.

At least that was until his pillow chuckled and he felt something started to stroke his spine. Harry stiffened instantly before he remembered the day before. Harry looked up sheepishly in to blue green eyes.

"Hello Harry. You sure are friendly in the morning. Harry blushed crimson when he realized that he was pressed rather firmly against Tom's very nice chest. Harry went to move away while mumbling apologies but Tom tightened his arms around Harry's waist.

"Don't worry; I don't mind you being here. You know I don't usually like physical tough but you are rather interesting." Harry smiled tentatively and snuggled closer in an attempt to hide the blush that stained his cheeks.

"Now now beautiful, don't hide from me." Tom tilted Harry's face up to meet his eyes. Harry flushed again. 'How can this be the same person I am supposed to kill? It just doesn't seem possible that he would kill my family.' Harry wondered before another thought struck him.

"Why, if you dislike touch, do you like me? At that, why are you acting like this?" Tom smiled at Harry.

"I may dislike touch but I seem to enjoy your company. We may have only known each other for a few hours but you are rather different and interesting. I find myself wanting to know everything I can about you."

Harry flashed him a cheeky grin.

"Well, if you want to know everything about me then you will just have to win me over."

Tom seemed to think about it and grinned back, sitting up.

"I guess that's what I will do then!" With that he left to claim the bathroom. Harry smiled at nothing and walked over to his room where his stuff would be. He found Siska curled up on his bed.

"_Ssssissska, help me pick out ssssomething to sssssurprissssse Tom."_ He hissed to the lounging snake.

Siska gave him a snaky grin and slithered off the bed. She went through his clothes and used her tail to flick a pair of black leather pants at him. It had to be the tightest pair he owned but he also knew they did not leave a lot to be imagined when he wore them.

Siska then tossed a silver slinky shirt that had long tight sleeves and hugged the contours of his chest. The shirt was a little tight but he liked it. The best part though, was that the collar which cut to his just bellow his collar bone.

He pulled out his knee high black boots and a black cape like robe to drape over his shoulders. He looked in the mirror when he was done and attempted to comb his unruly hair but gave up quickly.

He stepped out to see Tom waiting for him.

"Sure took you…" He trailed of when he saw what Harry was wearing.

"You know that that is not regulation." He said after he stopped staring. Harry just grinned.

"I am not from here so how would I know what is and what isn't allowed. Let me grab my Hogwarts robe so I don't get you in trouble." Harry put on the robe and followed Tom to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Tom led Harry to the Slytherin table.

"Malfoy, meet Harry Raven. He is bunking with me and I find he is actually rather interesting." Tom introduced.

Abraxas Malfoy looked at Harry and nodded his head.

"You are the one that swore to kill those that annoyed you. Interesting that you made friends with Tom, he can get very annoying." Tom smacked him in the back of the head and Harry laughed.

"What I meant is that if you anger me then I will kill you. You would be amazed how bitter you can get when you grow up in a cupboard. Anyway, I would love to be friends if that is okay. I should start making the power play while I can." Harry smirked at the slightly shocked face that earned him.

Harry sat and Tom took the seat beside him.

"You know you don't have to tell anyone that you don't want to." Tom told Harry.

Harry gave him a sad smile. "It hurts more when you don't tell. I know it does because you are the first person besides my first owl that I ever told." Tom seemed happy to know that Harry trusted him the most and they carried on with breakfast.

Their schedules were passed out after breakfast.

_Harry Raven:_

_Monday, Wednesday, Friday, _

_Double Potions with Gryffindor's (11-1)_

_Lunch_

_Advanced DADA with Gryffindor's (2-3)_

_Advanced Potions (3:15-4:30)_

_Tuesday and Thursday,_

_Divination (11-12)_

_Lunch_

_Care of Magical Creatures (1:30-2:30)_

_Runes (2:45-4)_

Harry smiled when he read his list. This would be fun.

"What did you guys get?" Tom asked Harry and Abraxas.

Their smiles grew when they saw that almost all their classes were the same. The only difference was that Abraxas had arithmetic instead of CMC. Tom and Harry had every class together.

Classes didn't start till tomorrow so the group of three hung out for the whole day.

Harry was very pleased to be getting on so well. He still felt as though he was missing something though. He always felt as though he should be hating Tom but he just couldn't. He kept hearing something in the back of his mind telling that this man did not hurt him.

"I'll be back in a little while Harry. There is a Prefect meeting tonight." Tom told Harry after they had entered their rooms after dinner.

"Okay, I guess I will see you later then." Harry waved as Tom left before settling on the couch.

Harry looked at the ring that still sat on his finger.

"_Now, would you like to explain why you have brought me to the past?"_ Harry hissed to the ring.

He smiled as the twin snakes on the band untwined and grew in size.

"_You are Harry Potter. You have known the truth for longer than you have known you were a wizard. Look into your heart and you will be able to tell yourself the answer."_

Harry glared at the ring.

"_You brought me to the past because there is something to learn but not to change the past. If I change the real future then I won't be born. Though, if I am able to find what I need to know, what do I do about Tom?"_

The twin snakes smiled at him.

"_The truth lines within Tom Riddle's heart and your memories. If you can find your own truth we will send you back to the future but this time you will know the truth and become who you are supposed to be instead of the fake you are now."_

Harry sighed but nodded that he understood. The snakes continued.

"_You have a year to find the truth. After that we will have to send you home no matter what."_

The snakes turned back into the ring and Harry growled in frustration.

"A year to find my truth and a year to figure out what really happened on the night of my parents death. Just fucking great! I always hated fucking Riddles and puzzles and now I have to deal with both…And one that I freaking LIKE!"

Siska was watching her master from the corner. What an interesting master he was.

* * *

**Yippy Chapter 2!!!**

**Will get the next Chapter up soon!!**

**Please Review!!!!**


	3. Memories

**A/N: Sorry for the delay!!!**

**Please Read and Review!!! Check the first chapter for warnings!!!**

* * *

**General PoV**

Harry grinned as he and Tom walked into their first Potions class of the year. Tom, who didn't usually work with others, became Harry's lab partner much to the rest of the student body's displeasure.

The pair worked well together and quite efficiently as well. They were done well before the rest of the class and worked on getting to know each other. Curiously, the more Harry knew about Tom, the worse the headache he was acquiring got.

By the end of the first class, Tom was brewing a pain potion for him which he gladly sucked down. Sadly it did not help in the least.

"Man, you would think that someone rigged your head to hurt when you speak to me."

That one comment linked one of the pieces together for him.

"That's it! I know what this is and it is you! Well not exactly but you are right about it!!!" Harry jumped up during lunch and turned to Abraxas.

"Do you know how to tell if there is a magical block on someone?" Harry asked. When Abraxas nodded he cheered.

"You have to come to Tom's room tonight. I will need both of your help but first I need to look into something." They agreed and Harry left the Great Hall to go talk to the one that he knew would help.

"_Ring, I know the first piece. Someone has tampered with my memories but who?" _the ring unraveled and the snakes nodded that he was right.

"_You must think, who would want you to hate Tom?" _Harry grinned.

"_Albus Dumbledore."_

Harry was waiting for Abraxas and Tom when Siska slithered up to him.

"_Siska, you are not an ordinary snake are you?" _Harry hissed. Something told him that she knew more than she was letting on.

"_You would be right my little one. I am not an ordinary snake, I am here to help you find the truth but I am under no laws not to tell you what you wish to know."_

"_Tom is not your enemy but Dumbledore is. You must figure out everything about this that you can and find out what really happened the night your parents died. Once you know that then you will go home to tell Tom that you know the truth."_

"_That is all I will tell you because you will be happier to know the rest when you find out for yourself." _

Harry nodded and she coiled up on his lap.

A few minutes later, Tom and Abraxas came in.

"So, you think that there is a block on your mind that makes your scar and head hurt if you speak civilly to Tom?" Abraxas asked.

"Yeah I think so but I need to get rid of it because it is going to become very important that my head not try to explode when I speak to him."

Tom looked curious but did not ask what Harry meant by that.

"So do you know who did it?" Abraxas asked.

Harry nodded. "I do but I cannot tell you." They nodded and Abraxas got to work on the spell.

Harry closed his eyes and soon felt the burn in his scar that meant someone was accessing his mind. He felt it the instant the block was hit. The burn grew till he couldn't take it silently and he screamed out.

He felt someone hug him and latched on to that person. He knew it was Tom because he could hear him speaking in parseltongue.

As suddenly as the pain hit it was gone. Harry hesitantly opened his eyes carefully. Instead of seeing Abraxas and Tom he was seeing that night at Godric's Hollow.

_Vison:_

"_Tom, I don't know what to do, Albus says you are going to kill him but we know you won't do that!" Harry smiled, that was his mother but why was she talking to Tom…and Tom was holding a baby version of himself!_

"_Albus is losing it. He is trying to claim that I am evil but many are not listening and still joining me. Many Gray Wizards as well, thanks to you and James." Tom smiled at Lily._

"_You are so gentle with him and he never cries when you hold him. You know, his birthday is next week, would you like to come?" Lily asked._

_Tom smiled and nodded that he would when James came in._

"_Why don't you go put him down to sleep? If I even try he screams at me like he knows that I have never done this before." Tom laughed._

"_Well it's not like I have either but he just seems to like me more." Harry had to laugh, hearing his enemy and his father bickering about who had better parenting skills._

_The scene change to the small party._

_Tom was laughing and playing with Little Harry and his mother taking pictures of them while his father read a book about quidditch out loud to them._

_It was that night that they had the cake and gifts with dinner. Harry was trying to figure out when the attack would happen. It was when Lily was putting him to bed with Tom that they heard the door bust open._

_Harry ran down stairs in time to see his father hit the ground, wrapped in a green light. 'Dad!' Harry screamed but none could hear him._

_He looked up and saw the one thing he had prayed he would be wrong about. Standing there was Albus Dumbledore, his wand still out stretched._

"_Sorry James, but I need your child so that I can kill that bastard Tom and take control of the world!" Harry was silently crying as he watched Albus climb the steps. He followed slowly after him._

_When Albus came to his room, he went ahead so that he would be able to see everything. He watched his mother push him into Tom's arms and start yelling at Albus not to take her baby. He saw Tom start to move to the window to escape but his mother was enveloped in the sickly green of the Avada Kadavra before Albus turned on him._

"_Tom, hand over the child and I won't kill you yet." Albus demanded. Tom just sneered._

"_Never, Harry is coming with me, I can give him the love he deserves and more!" Tom yelled back and kept moving away._

_Albus sighed and raised his wand, throwing the killing curse straight at Tom's chest. _

_Tom stared in shock. The curse was aimed at Harry as well! Tom turned away from Albus so that the curse hit him in the back. _

_Tom's last gift to Harry was: The words, "I will see you again, my little lover." And the ring Harry currently wore on his hand._

Harry came back to reality with tears streaming down his face. Harry saw Tom looking at him worriedly and smiled at him.

"Where am I?" Harry asked.

"My room. Harry, what happened to you? You blacked out and now your crying." Harry smiled at Tom and raised up till he was sitting. Harry reached over to Tom and hugged him.

"It wasn't you, it wasn't you!" Harry cried as he clung to Tom. Tom hugged him back and rubbed circles into his skin till he calmed down.

"What do you mean Harry?" he asked once Harry stopped crying. Harry looked at him for a minute but sighed in acceptance.

"Okay I will tell you. Sit down though and stay away from anything that you can throw."

Tom did as told and sat on the bed next to Harry. Siska came in and hissed soothingly to Harry before wrapping herself around Tom, pinning his arms to his side. "Well I don't think I could throw something even if I wanted to so talk."

Harry smiled and nodded.

"I am from the future."

Tom was going to cut him off but Harry held up his hand for silence.

"In the future of 1997 you have died once. In my time you became evil and tried to destroy the world until a prophecy was made saying that I could destroy you. Supposedly you came to kill me but your curse rebounded on you and destroyed your body but you had created horcrux's that saved you."

"What happened just now was that I learned that Albus Dumbledore is the one that really killed my parents. Obviously in the future, you know all that I have told you and it leads up to what happens but you did not kill my parents. You were really there to celebrate my birthday. You died to save me and the last thing you did was tell me these words: "I will see you again my Little Lover." You also gave me this ring."

Harry held out his had that had the ring on it. Tom was shocked.

"I guess I will believe you because that is my mother's ring. I have the same around my neck."

Harry pulled the ring from around Tom's neck and smiled when he saw it was the same ring. His smile grew when his ring melded with the original.

Siska released Tom who took the ring off its chain and placed it on Harry's left ring finger.

"Little Lover huh? If I knew that in the future then we must be lovers now." Harry grinned.

"Your ring told me I had a year to figure out everything and this is only the first step. Now I have to prove that Dumbledore is evil and how to defeat him. Also, I already like you, have since I met you on the train."

Even Harry was shocked by what he said but his thought process stopped dead when Tom leaned over and kissed him.

Harry was only still for a millisecond before he leaned into the kiss. Tom lowered him to the mattress and licked Harry's lips before nipping slightly to encourage him to open up which Harry was all too willing to do.

Harry moaned at the taste that flooded his mouth when Tom thrust his tongue in to his mouth. Tom smirked, damn Harry tasted divine and damn was he sensitive. Before they could get any further though, they heard someone clear their throat and they jumped apart.

"You could at least remember to lock up before you two snog." Abraxas said. "I just wanted to tell you that I cover for you at the prefect meeting. Also, Harry that was a serious block I had to break through. I will tell you more tomorrow so goodnight."

He left the pair alone.

"So tomorrow we will solve this mystery." The two went back to kissing until they fell asleep in Tom's bed once again.

Siska watched the two.

"_My lord, I will keep him safe. Your Heir's love shall not die while I still live" She hissed as she coiled next to the sleeping boys._

* * *

**Finished that!!! **

**Hope you liked it!!**

**Please Review!!**


End file.
